Child From Another World
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Ashley wanted to stay away from the world of zombies, but Ada has drawn her back in. Ada x Ashley.
1. One Day

Getting through school was one thing. Surviving multiple zombie nightmares is another thing. But keeping up with legal paperwork seemed to be far annoying than anything else.

Ashley groaned and tossed down her pencil. No need to fill out the form for permission to see the evidence, she would do it tomorrow. The new defense lawyer pushed away from her desk and jumped out of her chair to hit the kitchen for some peanut butter cup cookies and a tall glass of milk. Always helped calmed her nerves as a child, and definitely helped during her therapy following her safe return from Spain.

Speaking of Spain, Leon contacted her a while back. While she wanted that call to be a get-to-together, Leon merely wanted to say hi and confirm that he had escaped another hot zone. Seemed like he no longer pined for that Chinese woman in red and held a stable relationship with the sister of that big hunky guy…Pinkerton? Ashley was a stranger to the rest of those heroes, and to be frank, she preferred to be like that. One time through the fields of the undead was a enough. (Even though she was reminded constantly that the Las Plagas wasn't a zombie-virus.)

But she was lonely. Her father left the office peacefully and didn't run for immediate reelection. Instead, he spent the last decade going around the world on a mission to promote his name all around the world. Ashley's mother got her daughter to focus on her studies to become the best lawyer she could be. The first few cases didn't go as well as she thought, but she didn't have any major losses on her belt and had began to gain a good reputation in the legal world. But most of the of lawyers men she found attractive were either gay, married, or asexual. She gotten some friends…

…her internal monologue and cookie-dipping got interrupted by a rushed knock at the door and some quick footwork going away. Ashley shook her head. Must be that kid in 305 leaving her some chocolate again. It reminded Ashley about the crush she had on her fifth grade history teacher. But still, no need to leave out good chocolate. Ashley went up to the door…

…and heard a baby giggle.

She threw open the door with a swift swing of her arms. Like in the movies and sappy TV shows, a baby awaited outside her door cuddled inside of a large flower basket. Going by the abuse of pink all over the baby, the newborn had to be a girl. Ashely reached down and lifted up the infant from the basket. She didn't cry at the sight of the stranger, but continued to giggle. Looking down, Ashley noticed a note that been pressed against the baby and the side of the basket. It had two sentences written on.

"Call 1-767-876-6780 at 3:30 PM. Please don't contact authorities until we talk."

As a lawyer, she would have ignored the command and contact both the police and child's service. But something inside Ashley poked at her to wait and actually follow the instructions. Turning her head around, Ashley could see that 3:30 was merely a hour and half away. She took the baby inside and decided to wait. If the caller wasn't trustworthy, Ashley would bring the fullest extent of the law down.

The baby settled in quite quickly. Ashley made a makeshift crib out of a blanket and a tub she used for containing some old clothes. Ashley had some cups of applesauce lying around, so she fed tiny spoonfuls to the baby. If things check out with the baby dropper, Ashley would go out and grab the necessary supplies. She spent the next ninety minutes doing a little work and keeping a eye on the baby.

The moment the clock struck the designated time, Ashley jumped up and dialed in the number. She bit her lip as the phone tried to connect with the other side with those annoying dialtones…

"Hello? Hello? Is Nai safe? Please tell you haven't called the cops." Came a somewhat recognizable female voice. She sounded greatly concerned and a little bit in pain

"I haven't, she's safe." Ashley started with. "But I will…"

"PLEASE!" The other voice barked in a panic. "Please don't. They'll find her…"

"Who will find her?" Ashley demanded. "If this is some sort of a joke, I'll warn you right now that my father…"

"Don't get him involved either." The voice suddenly got serious, spooking Ashley. "He can be a possible victim…"

"Start at the beginning, dammit!" Ashley grunted out. "Your name, anything necessary to know about the baby…"

"My name is Ada Wong…we met before a few times…in Spain." Ashley took a second to think back then, and then it clicked. The woman in red! "I joined up with Neo Umbrella in order to sabotage their efforts…but they used me. I need you to listen for a bit. Please don't interrupt with questions until I finish. Please." Ashley recalled from both her personal encounter with Ada and files about the mysterious woman that she had a very stolid personality…yet she seemed to be fragile and ready to break in two.

"Okay." Ashley stated. "Are you in trouble? Are you injured?"

"That's not important right now." Ada grunted before starting her story. "A year ago, Neo Umbrella wanted to gain the support of various political officials by various methods. One of their targets were your father. And the method they chose to…'convince' him was to have a bastard child. Seeing how they couldn't gain his sperm, they found a alternate method."

"This has gotten weird…" Ashley groaned.

"Your father donated blood very year, yes?" Ada asked, sounding very short on breath. "So Neo Umbrella took some of the blood and transformed it into usable DNA with the seed in it."

"And, what, they impregnated you?" Ashley sighed.

"Yes, without my permission!" Ada barked angrily. "They knocked me in the middle of the night and when I woke up, they 'congratulated' me for my new development. With the bastard child, they could blackmail your family into submission. I didn't want to spend any time with those…rapists…but I needed time and money to escape, so I staid with that organization for a few short months planning my escape. They needed the baby to be born to properly start the extortion, so I had time. By time I hit the third-trimester, I managed to get out of a heavily-armed fortress."

"While with a balloon belly, huh?" Ashley bemused. This story started to sound really damn silly. In this world of zombies, this sounded far-fetched.

"Please listen to me!" Ada pleaded, right before gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked all worried.

"Just…a small…wound." Ada gasped again. "Look, the truth is…the truth is…" Ada repeated.

"Ada!"

"I had the baby at a hospital not too far from here. But Neo Umbrella is after me. I can't take care of Nai…please, I want her to live a normal life, away from the zombies, and…"

"Wait." Ashley interrupted. "…you want to keep the baby? After being…"

"You have a choice too." Ada breathed out. "I had the baby's DNA checked to make sure…I was hopeful that the procedure went wrong at some point. Maybe only my DNA got carried on and not the father's. But no…they got it right…only worse."

"Hold on." Ashley held up a hand invisible to Ada. "Define worse. What, did they get my little brother's DNA?"

"No, yours!" Ada replied after coughing. Judging by the thick clearing of her throat, Ada just coughed out some blood. "All the procedure did was to take the sample and turn into a seed capable of fertilizing my eggs. It didn't matter about the gender, it was blood! I don't-t know this is possible, but your that baby's father!"

Ashley wanted to laugh. Really. This had to be a prank set up by one of her lawyers friends, possibly revenge for winning a case just a few days ago. But a quick look over at Nai made Ashley's heart jump. While the baby had been born only a short while back, it had some of the father's features. The blonde hair, the nose, cheeks…suddenly, Ashley's material instincts kicked in.

It took a great deal of strength to keep holding the phone in her hand.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation." Ada sighed. "So…yes. That child's parents are both mothers. This would be a major break through…if Neo Umbrella would bother selling it." She groaned again before continuing. "Please. Give Nai a normal life. Yes, she was forced upon me, but she is innocent. I can't give her a normal life…at least while I'm being hunted. I made sure nobody saw me on my way to your apartment, so you should be safe as long as you don't go around announcing my name."

"I won't!" Ashley suddenly got angry. "But do you expect me to raise this child on my own? And how do I explain this to my neighbors, friends, family and co-workers?"

"I couldn't get the excuse today, but I will be sending it tomorrow via the mail. Should come in a huge box with the label of a popcorn company on it. It will contain a few notes about Nai, as well the necessary papers to put you out of eyesight of Neo Umbrella. And don't worry, I destroyed your stolen DNA sample, you won't be having any other babies."

"…why me? Why not send…her?"

"Her."

"…send her to Leon, or the BBSA? They could take care of her…"

"Normal life!" Ada coughed. "Please work with me. I can't take the strain." She repeated after having some heavy breathing. "I want….Nai…to stay as far away from all this. Please. I keep in contact, I'll send you money, I'll help you as much as I can." Ashley could hear Ada starting to tear up. "I can't…"

"Ada!" Ashley shouted. "I will take care of Nai. Please, stay alive. As soon as you're free…"

"Yes, I will come and stay and help raise Nai." Ada sounded less in pain and actually sounded healther. "I can't thank you enough. I should be safe enough to make a phone call in about a week…I'll find a way to send my new phone number."

"Ada, get to a hospital" Ashley ordered.

"I know something as equal, but without the chance to be found." Ada let out a moan. "I-I need to go. Please. Just let Nai live." Without a 'good-bye', Ada disconnected. Ashley put the phone back onto the receiver hook and sat down in a chair. But before she could think about what just transpired, Nai started to cry. Perhaps she knew about her mother's condition. Ashley went over and cradled Nai into her arms and lightly bounced the baby to ease the crying.

"So…" Ashley sighed. "Nai. Where does that name mean?"


	2. One Week Later

A week had passed, and Ada kept true to her promises. A cardboard box about the size of a microwave came in only a day later. The delivery boy seemed to be rather amused that a hot and smart lady could enjoy the simple delight of Ms. Popper popcorn. Of course, if he actually lifted the box up, he would have been asking about the weight difference. But as he did mention being called up by some foxy lady, Ada picked the right dumbass.

Inside contained everything for Nai: Her medical papers, (She had no allergies for now.) birth certificate, (In which Ada went under the assumed name of Emily Griffin, apparently naming herself after some old crappy TV show.) adoption papers…Damn! Ashley tossed the paper down. Ada has perfectly replicated Ashley's signature and even the little tiny smiley face she put into the upper right corner as a security measure. Ashley Graham just legally adopted a blonde Asian baby out of the kindness in her heart. And kept the whole process a secret from her co-workers.

Speaking of Nai, she had been the easiest baby Ashley ever dealt with. Well, this happened to be the first baby Ashley ever dealt with, but still. Going by what Miranda looked like during work-hours, babies would spell the end of your regular life. But so far, Nai had been nothing but an angel. Little crying with easy resolution. Always happy to see Ashley.

But there was a problem, and not just the dirty diapers and other such baby issues. Ada didn't trust a lot of people, and told Ashley via note not to hire any babysitters for the time being. So Ashley had been cooped inside her apartment the entire week, ordering delivery and only stepping out when the baby fell asleep and only then leaving for a few minutes to do some stretches on the roof or see the manager of the building. She didn't take any new cases, and mostly worked on paperwork and answered phone calls about legal advice to make the money needed to support Nai.

While working on a building a stroller for Nai, a single letter slipped under the door and buried a corner into the carpet. Ashley retrieved the letter and recognized a smell emitting off the stationary. Honeysuckle. The same smell that Nai came with. She quickly tore it open to find a note with the same handwriting as the one that had been placed in Nai's basket.

"Call 817-429-5110 around one PM. I have more time now to talk." The note seemed to be written under better conditions. Ashley put the note onto her desk and got back to work getting that stupid stroller up and running. She did have about thirty minutes...

…speaking of that, how far away was Ada? Unless she knew the exact delivery time for the package…

But still, as soon as her watch read one o'clock, Ashley got up and used her home phone. Figured it would be safer than actually using her cellphone. This time, the dialtone didn't go on as long and Ada immediately picked up.

"How's Nai?" She started out saying.

"Like a angel." Ashley beamed back. "How are you then? You sound more healthier."

"My friends did more than a mere patchjob, they actually gave me superb medical treatment." Ada chimed. "Still haven't regained complete control over my right hand. But it will come to me. But that's not that important. How are things faring in your life now that you got a second person to feed?"

"I haven't been able to leave my home thanks to you." Ashley faked a groan. "Can't wait until the baby grows up, or until you come back…"

"…that…" Ada started.

"Oh I should have known." Ashley let out a real sigh. "You can't come back for Nai."

"…it will take some time." Ada quaked. "I promised you that I would help you with raising Nai…but as long as Neo Umbrella still exists and operates I can't come and actually join you. There is too much risk involved; I can't put you into danger…"

"Yes, yes." Ashley impatiently spoke. "I get it. But just how power does Umbrella have?"

"Too much. I recall overhearing an conservation during my pregnancy about the last person that tried to escape them. They sent out ten men with the experience level of a Navy SEAL after one man. Not out of precaution, but just to make sure the man would be dead as soon as possible. They came back a week later with the men's head in a box."

"God.' Ashley laid her back against the wall. "And with your reputation…"

"At my last count…" Ada groaned. "I got about twenty men after me. They want me dead…Ashley. Do you remember hearing about a bombing in Kansas City?"

"Did that have to do with…?" Ashley didn't want to continue this.

"Yes."

"Dear god…"

"They will burn the whole world looking for me. All over Nai." Ada sounded close to tears. Ashley decided it was time to switch to a different track.

"Could you better explain this whole process of how you became pregnant?" Ashley asked while twirling the phone cord as a way of calming herself. "Okay, so Neo Umbrella stole my blood from the blood bank, thinking it was my dad's…"

"Have you told your parents?" Ada quickly interrupted. "Sorry, I just…"

"I haven't told anyone outside of the building manager." Ashley returned the favor and cut off Ada. "And that was for insurance reasons."

"Okay." Ada stopped for a quick second. "Basically, they couldn't get ahold of Mr. Graham's sperm in order to properly impregnate me. So two scientists came up with a machine. As I recall…you would need two ingredients. First, you would need a sample of the target's DNA, and enough of it too. Not just spit. Second, they would take someone else's sperm and freeze it. When placed in the machine, the scientists would extract the previous DNA in the sperm and replace it with the DNA in the blood. Of course, they didn't bother checking if the sample was actually from Mr. Graham…and the process ignores the fact that the possible donor might be a female."

"So I am really the father of Nai." Ashley blinked.

"You may perform a test yourself…behind a locked door." Ada warned. "Find a doctor you can trust and have the test done in secret."

"Yeah, super secret." Ashley joked.

"This is serious!" Ada barked. "Neo Umbrella doesn't know the child's real 'father' and will stop at nothing to get her back! Just remember…they have access to zombie virus!" She said the last part with a hiss in her voice. Ashley gasped. "We don't need a second Raccoon City…do we?"

"No!" Ashley raised her voice.

"So please just listen to me." Ada pleaded. "Nai must remain mostly a secret…tell the people you trust and the ones closest to you…and whatever you do, don't tell people about Nai's real origin. Not even your parents. Your father might try something stupid. Like exposing Neo Umbrella to the public and bringing the biggest zombie plague onto the world."

"I know, I know." Ashley groaned, realizing the bigger picture around her.

"But there's no need to worry all that much." Ada's voice became a lot calmer. "As long as you play it safe and keep a eye on Nai, we should be fine. I'll keep Neo Umbrella off our trails and they be gone within…few years time." That last part really seemed to hurt Ada. "My baby will be all grown up…"

"Wait, wait." Ashley repeated. She put the receiver down and ran off to pick up Nai. She returned a few seconds later, cradling the baby in one hand. She picked up the phone once more and held it up to the baby's face. "Nai, Nai!" Ashley bounced the baby girl. "It's mommy! Say hit to mommy!" Despite being born only a month ago, Nai recognized those words and started to coo. Ashley could Ada gasp upon hearing this and started to cry. Ashley giggled alongside Ada's happy sobs.

For the next five minutes, Nai talked with her mother. Ada fell to the floor with the phone clutched in her hands. The doctors in the makeshift clinic looked to their patient crying on the floor. Amazing how that one phone call turned that cold bitch into a broken woman. When she came in with severe burns and open wounds, she just threw down a bloody wad of cash and demanded that they treat her. She even threatened a few of the nurses at gunpoint. But she paid them twice the usual amount and that kept them quiet.

After talking a bit longer with Ashley and Nai, Ada managed to squeeze out her good-byes before reluctantly hanging up. As the doctors cleared out to work on other patients in the other rooms, Ada could cry her heart out without the fear of letting someone see her. Ever since leaving Raccoon City, she kept on a very cold look for the world to see, only letting a confident smile to be her only true emotion.

But the walls had started to crack following the invasion of Neo Umbrella, chunks of the wall started to fall down once she realized she wanted to keep it, and finally the water came rushing through once she held her daughter into her arms. The valley became flooded when she had to leave Nai with Ashley, but at least the damage was contained. Ashley could handle herself.

Picking herself up off the floor, Ada went over to the bucket where the doctors threw her possessions and quickly slapped on her holsters. However, the bucket seemed to be missing something…then Ada reminded herself that she didn't have that. Sighing to herself, she stole one of the doctor's coats and headed back out into the world to deal with the people blocking her from her child.

The next time she called Ashley, she would ask for a photo of her and Nai together.


	3. One Month Later

Ashley felt ragged. Her entire body ached and begged for some pleasant sleep. But no. As a parent of a newborn, she MUST forgo the necessity of sleep of helping a baby with whatever problem wakes the youngling in the middle of the night to cry out loud. Be it a bug, one of the toys making noises, or even the baby burping would be enough.

Ashley wanted Ada to come in and help with Nai. It was her baby after all. Of course, Ada actually had a good excuse as to why she didn't drop by. She had to focus on dealing with those pursuers that would kill her and everyone that Ada had ever met in her life. But what Ashley wanted was…something. Anything. She wanted something from Ada. A letter, a photograph, a scrap of cloth, a fingerprint…anything that at least whispered that she was still alive. Ashley feared this would happen around the beginning.

A month seemed far too long. It's how long it took to turn Nai from that angel into a little monster. Crying, pooping, barfing…about every baby trope imaginable came forth to torment poor Ashley. It didn't help that she still hadn't had a decent chance to escape her cellblock and go out and stretch her legs. The tenants of her apartment building knew about the baby thanks to all the crying and offered help, but Ashley politely turned down their offers. Ada would need to approve them first, otherwise unneeded violence would turn the building upside down…and hell, as far as Ashley knew, her neighbors could be working for Neo Umbrella and were just waiting for the opportunity.

Nai started to cry again. Ashley sighed as she turned off the stove and let her bowl of packet alfredo sit cold and went to open up another carton of milk for Nai. It had become a very mechanical motion for her. Listen for crying. Open carton. Take carton to baby. Open the baby's mouth. Feed the baby. Throw the carton away. Repeat every so often, changing out the carton of milk for playing with toys, hug and lullabies, and/or food. But Nai really took a great love for milk and seemed to calm down faster with milk in her system. It did make Ashley wonder if Ada liked milk…

But her thoughts had to wait as she had a visitor knocking on her door. Throwing the carton into the trashbin near the baby's room, she went to door and peered out the peephole. Ashley suddenly woke up when she saw two familiar faces she hadn't invited over nor even expected…"

"Mom! Dad!" Ashley exclaimed as she swung open the door to greet her family. "It's been forever!"

"Ashley!" Her mother greeted her first with her usual big smile and bear-like hug. "You're doing so well! I've been reading about your cases all the time!" Her mother, while a bit shrewd at times, could perk Ashley up with the right movements, right words and the right food. Even Dad acted the same. Looking off in one direction, looking uncomfortable, and taking a few random steps every so often. "And why didn't why tell me about the baby?" Ashley's mom asked while pitching her daughter's cheek."

"Baby?" Ashley asked before realizing. "Oh, Nai! Yes…that baby."

"You forgot about the baby?" Her father soon asked. "Based around those bags under your eyes, I'm saying that you want to."

"Yeah." Ashley sighed as she scratched her face. "Yeah."

"Have no fear, dear!" Her mother giggled at her little rhyme. "We're old hats at this sort of thing!" She scanned the messy room for any sign of life. "Where's the baby?"

"In her room…" Ashley's senses kicked in and got her to think about the obvious facts. "Hey…if I didn't tell you about Nai, how did you learn about her?"

"We visited your workplace." Her dad cleared his throat; another trait of his. Her mother had already gone off in search of a little baby to squeeze. "They had a copy of your adoption papers. They also said you hadn't come in for quite some time."

"Been busy keeping little Nai here occupied." Ashley groaned. Ada would find out about this, and she would have some choice words for Ashley. "I've been making the needed money and ordering out. I just want to spend time with Nai."

"Don't you feel all cooped up?" Her dad asked.

"A little." Ashley needed a good excuse. Her parents shouldn't get this involved. "But I want to really take parenting seriously, and I don't really trust any sort of babysitter with her just yet…"

"This little angel?" Her mom commented on as she held a surprisingly quiet Nai in her arms. "Cute little bug she is!"

"Is she blonde and Asian?" Her father right away asked.

"Yes." Ashley shook her head, having thankfully done some research. "The mother of Nai has some Mongolian heritage…"

"Why, Ashley!" Her mother giggled as she bounced Nai. "She looks a bit like you!"

"Y-yeah!" Ashley spluttered. "It's one of the reasons why I adopted her. A family resemblance, makes things easier for the kid when she gets into school…"

"You're right." Her father joined in on the fun by going closer and taking a good long look at the infant. "She's got her nose…and cheekbones." He waved a finger around as he tried to come up with the proper words. "But you couldn't have gotten pregnant without us knowing. It was…summer and you were still thin…"

"That's enough!" Ashley barked, reaching out to retrieve Nai. Unfortunately, the transfer between soft and rough was too much for Nai and she started to cry. Ashley groaned out loud as her two parents just stood there, looking like complete brainless idiots. "Look, it's been a long month. It's nice to have you over, but I need to handle things on mine own for now. I'm sorry, but I think you should come back some other time."

"We can help…"

"Let me figure this out on my own." Ashley groaned towards her mom. "Really, please."

"We should be getting going anyway." Her dad shook his head and turned around. "Come on, dear. Ashley wants to be alone for now." Her mother let out a silent protest, but eventually joined her husband after waving good-bye to both Nai and Ashley. Ashley felt relieved until she got reminded by Nai that she was still crying and needed to feel better.

By the time Nai had finally quieted down, Ashley found herself with a massive headache and hitting a breaking point. She laid down on the couch and shut down her brain and just her let mind go blank to calm herself. It last a good five minutes before the phone started to ring right in her left ear. Eyes opening in shock and annoyance, she took the receiver and yelled into the speaker, "Yeah? What!"

"Your parents are getting noisy."

Ashley's rage died down as soon as she heard Ada's voice. She sounded a bit ticked off. "Ada!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Keep it down." Ada said through clenched teeth. "Look, it's a good thing you got your parents out as soon as possible, but they're going to be suspicious of you now. Asking questions about Nai, asking about how you obtained her…you need to memorize those papers I sent you. They're your excuses to keep unneeded attention away from Nai and you."

"Are you in town?" Ashley immediately asked. "Or do you have spies placed around my building and they report to you within seconds?"

"One man, names Lester." Ada filled in, drawing in a short breath. "A genius at radios, he's the one person capable of contacting me without the fear of being tracked. He's been helping me get into contact with you. Also, we both would greatly appreciate it if you didn't try to talk with him. He's not anti-social, he prefers to remain anonymous and out of direct affairs."

"Fine, but I wish you would contact me a bit sooner next time. I know you have been on the run, but I do want to know if you're okay. And so would Nai."

"I know, I know." Ada repeated. "I wish I could talk with you every single day! Honestly I do! But I want to live with you, and not spend the rest of my life running around trying to survive…" She started to choke. "…but this will take years."

"Why don't you get help then?" Ashley asked. "Find Leon…or anyone who survived Raccoon City. Ask for help."

"I wish it would be that easy." A sound familiar to someone pounding their fist against something metal could be heard in the foreground. "But I believe there's a warrant out for my arrest due to the bombing in Kansas City."

"Neo Umbrella made…" Ashley started, but stopped with a long sigh and completely letting her body go lax and slipping off the couch and onto the floor. "Maybe I should contact Leon or the BSAA…"

"Please don't. "Ada sighed. "They will only complicate things, Chris still believes I'm responsible for his team being killed those years ago, and the BSAA will make me disappear off the face of this earth. I want this to end." She started to choke up. "Goddammit…I just want to stop…"

Ashley didn't know what to say. Ada was clearly over her head, and Ashley knew very little about Neo-Umbrella to offer any advice on the matter. A rather cruel thought entered Ashley's mind, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Could you…" Ashley started. "…could you afford spending one day with me?" Ada went quiet. "I mean, yes, you're being hunted down…but maybe Lester could fake something to distract your enemies long enough to buy you time…"

"Noble concept." Ada plainly stated. "But it needs more than that."

"Why don't you contact Lester then and ask him about possible details.

Ada went silent for a good long minute. Ashley gathered her strength and got up and walked over to the baby's room. Nai for once slept quietly. Ashley leaned against the doorframe and waited for Ada's answer. Ashley felt a bit guilty. Ada was going through a lot on her own, she didn't need the women taking care of her baby guilt-tripping her. But maybe a short visit would do her some good…

"It's possible." Ada finally declared. "I can make Lester fake a couple of radio calls that could draw Neo-Umbrella to Canada…but don't worry, they won't dare risk another zombie outbreak just to get me now. I'm far too important alive now." Ashley could hear the sound of fingers tapping against a phone. "During the last month, I spent it planning out a raid to steal some important documents…as long as I have them, Neo-Umbrella can't kill me."

"What are they?" Ashley asked.

"Codes to various…things." Ada sounded unsure. "I know they're codes, but there's nothing indicating what the codes are for, just some symbols. But I've hidden the papers somewhere that Neo Umbrella won't find them, and they know that. They want me now more than never…but at least I plan a escape if I'm captured."

"So you can afford to spend time here?"

"…a few hours at most. Lester isn't that great, and he's scared of getting killed. Neo Umbrella will figure out the ruse very fast, so I need to plan out a schedule. But it will be next week for sure. Four, six hours tops." Ada then sighed and put on a warmer tone of voice. "And I think we could do a bit more often. Like…every month? If I'm lucky."

"Ada." Ashley let out a small chuckle of relief. "You're a great spy. I'm sure eventually you'll be able to do this every week, with what damage you've been causing to Neo-Umbrella. This might not take all that long. You will be around to hear Nai's first words, I'm sure of it!"

Ashley could practically hear Ada smile, a impossible thing and yet so rewarding. "I'll send you a note by next week. It will have a set of instructions that will prepare for my visit. And please…keep your parents away when I come. I'm pretty sure your Dad will recognize me."

"What about mom? She can take of Nai…and I would really like to leave this blasted apartment."

"…you'll have my answer by next week." Ada then regained her usual serious demeanor. "See you soon." She then hung up. Ashley did the same and put the phone down onto the changing table. Ashley just leaned against the wall and watched the sleeping baby.

The moment Ada hanged up; she realized she forgot to ask for a photo. Of course, she was going to see the two, and could just get a photo then. Looking around the office building, she noticed that a zombie was crawling towards her, despite having a pipe imbedded in his back. Ada withdrew her pistol and shot out the remaining mass of brain to finally send the poor slob into his truly final rest. After making sure she wouldn't get bit, she rifled through the building for various things. Food, writing materials, some first-aid supplies…and she found a disposal camera in a desk belonging to a manager of whatever the hell this place used to sell.

According to the number wheel, the camera had at least twenty shots left. Ada smiled as she safely pocketed the camera. Now, to escape and contact Lester to arrange a date…


	4. Five Hours Together

The letter arrived on Monday via normal mail delivery. This surprised Ashley; finding a letter marked with a Mandarin character in the stack of bills, ads, scams, and a political ad. Throwing out the junk and throwing the necessary evil onto the coffee table, she opened up the letter. As she expected, the standard size letter was mostly empty save for the middle section with a few short sentences.

_Ashley:_

_The date is arranged. Thursday the 21st. Ten o'clock til five…six if Lester doesn't call. Invite your folks over on Wednesday and have them stay awhile to keep them from walking in on us later. I'll arrive by three knocks, a five second delay and then a single knock._

_~ 'Wife'_

Ada's handwriting had been improving, or she had regained her full strength to write without trembling. Ashley quickly rushed the letter into her bedroom and stuffed it in-between the mirror and makeup box to make sure no one would read it. Ada would appreciate that.

Ashley had to hold back from shouting out her joy. Finally! At long last, she and Ada were going to have a face-to-face meeting! And it took nearly two months! Ashley sat down at her desk and started to work on the plans for later. What would they do, besides talk about and play with Nai? Seven hours, hitting eight if lucky…short amount of time and Ashley needed to plan out everything to fill in every second.

Wednesday came and went. Her parents were annoying as usual, but Nai seemed to grow a liking for them. Ashley at least learned a few tips to make her job as a mother easier. And wanting to make sure they wouldn't make surprise visits, Ashley made sure they left with everything they came in so they wouldn't come back in and interrupt the two. If she had to pull the sick card to keep them away, Ashley would play it. This meeting meant a lot to her, and she wouldn't let her parents ruin it.

Thursday. Ashley hardly slept all night, getting only six hours of sleep. Oh well, she would go to bed early tonight after Ada left and Nai was given dinner and sent to bed. Ashley spent the morning tending to Nai's many needs and cleaning the apartment. She took her mail up to her room and waited in the chair facing the door with a small cup of tea.

Ten minutes after ten. Ashley had broken out into small beads of sweat, but then came three hard taps on the door. Ashley counted out 'Mississippi' seconds, and when she hit around six, came a single powerful knock on the door. Sighing a breath of relief and plastering on a huge smile, she rushed up to the door and swung open the door.

"Sssh." Was Ada's first physical word. "Not until you closed the door." The cloaked figure walked past Ashley and stood there waiting. Ashley closed the door and locked it. Once the familiar sound of the locks clicking, Ada promptly collapsed onto the couch and groaned. "I apologize." Muttered Ada. "I've been running around like a loon setting this whole thing up…"

"Hold on." Ashley waved her hand. Ashley went over to Ada and took off the cloak. Ada didn't resist and let Ashley remove her wet clothes. Ashley gulped as she noticed the amount of bandages and scars all over Ada. The spy had chosen to wear a sleeveless dress today, but it revealed the amount of damage she had been going through. A horrible thought passed through Ashley's mind. What if Ada had became infected? Would she honestly risk becoming apart of the living dead just to see her daughter?

"I thought we should discuss this." Started Ada as she moved herself to sit up. "Don't worry, I can't contract any zombification virus now. One close encounter in Raccoon City made sure of that." She rapped her fist gently against a shoulder bandage. "But when a zombie attacks, it hurts like a bitch." She chuckled before coughing.

"Need any medicine?" Ashley asked.

"Already stuffed." Ada shook her head. "I think I might be pushing what I take…but it's keeping the wounds from yelling in my face." Ada pointed to a wavy scar on her right leg. "Got that while escaping with Nai. Tore up my leg going through a plate glass window. No wonder I hate action movies, I live in reality…with actual zombies…" She groaned once more as she rolled her head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine within a few minutes. Still got to wait for the…stuff…to pass through my system."

It took about five minutes and two glasses of water to calm Ada down. Her breathing became more regular and she stopped fidgeting. "Do you need some new bandages?" Ashley then asked as Ada took a deep breath after finishing her glass.

"If you got enough to fix my chest." She pointed to a few loose strips poking out of her dress. "A Hunter, one of those nasty monsters, came close to tearing me in half. Remind me to get a shotgun, I heard those things are effective against them." She reached around to grab the zipper. "My research showed you have a minor in medicine. My wound requires some attention more than just wrapping it." She sighed as she got the zipper down, revealing her heavily bandaged and bloody chest. "I didn't have enough time to rush down to a clinic and get some treatment, and I hope you can handle this."

"S-sure." Ashley stuttered. "Are you okay-y with me seeing you…"

Ada replied by tearing off the bandage and allowing Ashley to see her messed up torso. While her breasts avoided taking damage, the underside and the part close to her stomach weren't so lucky. A three-clawed gash going three inches in seemed to glow red and threatened to blow out bloody chunks at any second. Ashley could see a small green streak going inside the topmost gash. Ada bit her lip as she could feel the wound swell now it had been exposed. "Ashley, I'm not asking you to perform surgery…just a patch job…just enough for me to keep going a few days until I find a place that will keep me safe." She laid down on the couch again. "Ashley, I know I ask you for a lot, but I…"

"Just lie still." Ashley ordered by shoving her palm out. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Ashley tore into the medicine cabinet and removed the kit from the back of the cabinet. Before returning to Ada, Ashley shoved a plastic bowl into the sink and turned on the tap to get hot water going and then ran into the laundry room and dug into the towel basket and found some white towels. Before getting to work, Ashley returned to the kitchen and retrieved her bowl of hot water and a pair of scissors. After returning the supplies to the living room, Ashley cleaned her hands thoroughly and put on some plastic gloves.

First, disinfecting. Ashley dabbed a towel into the water and motioned over to the statuesque Ada. She nodded. Ashley lightly rubbed the towel against the gash. Ada muttered out the pain as pain shot all through her. Ashley continued to wash as fast as she could. At least the wound looked better now and didn't look ready to bleed out. To keep the thing from bursting, Ashley took out the antimicrobial spray and covered the wound.

Now came the wrapping. Ashley remembered the pleading of her teacher; project, not seal. She started with the roll of elastic adhesive for the basic cover. After that, Ashley started to cut up the spare towels to serve as a through bandage. Two towels were sacrificed to protect the wound, one now and one later for the change. The whole process took ten minutes.

"That's all I'm trained to do with these materials." Ashley sighed as she removed the stained gloves. "It should keeping you going for a while…I'll change the dressing before you leave. Make sure to change it at least twice a day."

"Thank you." Ada sighed as she gently put her dress back on and zipped it as far as she could go without bumping against the dressing. "I apologize for not wearing a bra. It got slashed off and I haven't had time to find a replacement."

"It's fine." Ashley smiled and shook her head. "I've seen full naked bodies before. Apart of the whole medical training…thing "

Ada didn't respond, but got up on shaky legs. "I want to see Nai now." She started to walk down the hall towards the baby room. Ashley followed behind to make sure she didn't fall over or any other wounds didn't open up. Ada seemed to be doing better now but did have to lean against the wall for support. But she did manage to get herself into the baby's room soon enough.

"Hello." Ada sighed as she stared down onto her daughter. "It's been a while, Nai." She reached down into the crib and stroked Nai's head. Recognizing the character before her, Nai started to giggle and reach up for the person above her. Ada dived into the crib and held up her daughter and kissed her on forehead. Ashley let out a breath of relief as the meeting went off without a hitch.

"She remembers you." Ashley stated.

"Of course, I'm her mother." Ada laughed. "Is it time to feed her?"

"Not yet, but you can feed her favorite: peaches." Ashley nodded. "That's a hour from now, so why don't we sit down and talk for a bit?"

Ada nodded and took the baby out of the room with her back into the living room. Ashley motioned over to the couch as she started to clean up the medical supplies and removing the dirty bandages. She got out a black trash bag and threw in the old bandages and kept them down at the bottom so she could hide the bloody rags without someone noticing and asking questions. When she got back, she saw Ada bouncing Nai slightly. Ashley wondered if perhaps Ada learned that from material instincts or from some book or TV show or something. It did look a bit off a bit; Ada hadn't properly shouldered the baby.

As the hours passed, Ada felt herself getting comfortable in this environment. She didn't need to look behind her every minute or so and so the pistol she stored in a hidden pocket in her dress. All her fears were diminished within the passing of a single hour; Nai remembered her mother despite only spending only a few days following her birth and Ashley supported Ada the whole way through and didn't make any fuss. The two adults played games with the giggling Nai with Ashley teaching Ada a few tips she learned on taking care of a baby. Ada struggled at first, but quickly learned as she went along.

Other than the baby, the two spent their time talking about various things. Ada didn't want to make Ashley needlessly worry all the time so Ada offered only little details about her life and mostly let Ashley talk about her experiences following her adventure in Spain. Nothing too interesting, but to Ada it was something different than the usual survivor's stories. Hearing about the life of a former college student and everyday stories with the occasional weird occurrence made for a great change. It was just nice to hear a actual human voice discuss normal things instead of a groaning shamble of former life or a cold voice telling her details of her next mission.

But the best part had to be the photos. Ashley raised a eyebrow when Ada produced a dusty and rather bloody looking disposable camera but once she heard Ada's intentions she helped out. Various pictures of differing qualities were taken. Some were silly faces, (To which Ada had some difficulty in doing. Reminded her of old Umbrella boyfriend that tried to make her do the same without success.) and others were group shots. Ada felt like a fool, but still went through as she would have these photos on her as she trudged through the zombie-infested wastelands as a way of keeping her sane.

Ada almost track of time! Thankfully she had remembered to set a alarm on a digital clock in the living room when Ashley was scourging for her first aid kit. Ashley had become focused on Ada and Nai to notice the glowing light on top meaning that the alarm had been set. It surprised her around when the alarm blared and sent Nai into a crying fit.

"You set that alarm?" Ashley asked as she dived for the clock and switched it off. "Yeah, Nai doesn't like surprises…"

"I apologize." Ada cleared her throat as she tried to bounce Nai off her fit. "But I must be going now…Lester mentioned that Neo Umbrella wouldn't take long to start looking at various old friends of mine if I got off radar for too long. Lester did mention that he overheard a conservation between Leon and his contact telling him his house had been bugged."

"Yeah!" Ashley suddenly shot out. "Yeah, you should get going then. Let me change you real quick…" Ada quickly removed the makeshift bandage and once more laid down and let Ashley cover it back up with the carefully-cut towel. The process didn't take as long as before. "Make sure to change this within six hours…before you go to bed. You may want to find a more suitable bandage…"

"I noticed you hiding my old wrapping at the bottom of a garbage." Ada spoke up. "Smart move. I made the right choice in the end…"

"I wasn't the first?" Ashley asked.

"Originally, I thought about leaving you and your family in the dark and just dropping Nai off with someone like Claire or even Leon. I couldn't find Claire and Leon's government contacts would most likely take Nai for their own purposes, like they did with Sherry Birkin."

"That's the first girl Leon escorted, right?" Ashley asked.

"Pretty much."

"She was less of a hassle than me I'm guessing."

"Sherry was only a kid when Raccoon City happened. I do recall, however, Leon groaning when you got brought up."

"Figures."

Once the bandage was on secure, Ada got dressed up again and headed towards the door, but instead of immediately darting down the hall towards the stairs and contacting Lester to put her back online to get Neo Umbrella's attention, she stopped halfway with a single foot out in the hall. "Ashley." Ada spoke up. "I want to do this again…same time, next week?"

"If you can." Ashley responded.

"I will."

And with that, Ada made her exit. She didn't have time to say good-bye, she needed to go and make the arrangements to get back into the war. Ashley sat down and held Nai in her arms. Perhaps the future would be better…


End file.
